I Require you
by MangoCurry
Summary: When Ginny and Draco get locked in the room of requirement, and have to find another way out, things get weird. What will the room reveal? How will it change them and their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

hey.

So I thought of another Drinny story XD

Man, I am just so full of Draco and Ginny love lately.

Anyways on with this new possible story.

also this is just a preview, but more is to come soon, that is if you want me to continue this...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Like I would want to be stuck here, with Draco Malfoy, and a death eater no less!" I yell at his face.

He looks a bit hurt, but he then replaces his calm mask. "Well It's not like I want to be here with a little slutty weasel." He sneers and my faces turns so many shades of magenta, and I kick him in the nuts. Hard.

Oh wait, I suppose I should back up some, so you know what is going on huh?

Well then lets see here...

.ecaf sih ta lley I "!ssel on retae htaed a dna ,yoflaM ocarD htiw ,ereh kcuts eb ot tnaw dluow I ekiL"

.draH .stun eht ni mih kcik I dna ,atnegam fo sedahs ynam os snrut secaf yM ".lesaew yttuls elttil a htiw ereh eb ot tnaw I ekil ton s'tI lleW" .ksam mlac sih secalper neht eh tub ,truh tib a skool eH

24 hours earlier:

"and then he made me look up how to pleasure a woman while we were in the middle of it!" We all laugh and I look up to see Draco looking down at his food before his eyes meet mine for a moment. I turn my head slightly to the side before my friend pulls my arm towards her laughing, I fake a smile and look at her "too funny." I say and she nods, I look back up but Draco is already leaving the room, "I know right and then get this-" I excuse myself saying I need to powder my nose, then rush out after him. I try to follow, but when he rounds a corner, he's gone.

I stop and furrow my brow. "now where could I have misplaced-" I then hear the creaking of a door and I remember the Room of Requirement. I backtrack and rush into the door, thinking only about finding Draco when-

BAM! I run smack dab into something and fall onto someone

"What the bloody-" But the rest was cut off by the loud bang of the door being closed. I try not to blush as I crawl off the poor block and onto the ground next to the now crushed boy.

"I am so sorry, I must have got the wrong door, and then you were right behind it, and I fell onto you and here let me help you up. Again so sorry." I say and after getting up and dusting my skirt off, I throw my hand out to the poor fellow I squashed.

"Weasel?" I get a good look at the face in the shadows and my eyes widen, "Malfoy?" I whisper and jump back as if I was burned.

"Why are you in here?" he asks getting up and dusting himself off, not looking at me. I see his complexion is a pasty-pale white, and that he looks nervous.

Not to mention he hasn't insulted or tried to kill me.

"I could ask you the same thing..." I say folding my arms across my chest. He rolls his eyes before looking around the room.

"Right, well you should get going, no need to be caught by Snape in here.. This is part of the dungeons... I think." I furrow my brow but then his cold and intense grey eyes lock with mine.

I shudder as chills run up and down my spine, and as I rub my arms to try and shake my uneasiness, turn back towards the door, "Of course... Sorry, again.. Malfoy." then I walk to the door and try to open it, I say try because I failed. As in it wouldn't open.

"What's taking you so long?" he drawls and I pull harder. "It won't open," I say in disbelief. He walks rather fast over to my side and looks between me and the door, "What do you mean it won't open? Pull harder! No I mean- Ugh let me try," He then pushes me aside before he pulls furiously at the door.

again no such luck, I sigh and slump down to the floor.

"Now what are we to do?" I sigh miserable, I'm missing dessert right now, and my friends are probably wondering what's taking so long, when all I needed to do was touch up my makeup.

"There's another door over there, why don't you try that one?" He says rather snappy and I pout, but do as he says anyways.

Much to my surprise it opens and Draco comes running over. "where does it lead? Is it another way out?" he asks earnestly, and I look over my should at him before peeking in the crack between the door and the wall,

I gaps, and open it wider.

It's a bloody field. We are in a room, inside a bloody field.

I look at Draco wide-eyed and he looks back. I furrow my brown when he doesn't yell at me or insult me, but let it go. suddenly two cold hands push me and draco through the door and we fall out into the field. I just barely stop myself from falling flat on my ass when Draco curses and gets up. I roll my eyes, "Why'd you push me through, then fall down?" I say looking skeptically at him. He growls, then while brushing the grass and dirt of his butt he says, "I didn't you idiot, it was probably just the wind pushed the door and we fell out.." He's rubbing his inner left forearm, and I assumed it was just because he was cold. He caught me watching him, and drops his arm instantly, then walks back towards the door in the middle of no where.

There is just a door, no walls, no room, no nothing. Just a door, attached to nothing, with a field of wheat behind it. huh. weird. "Help me get this door open he says rolling up his sleeves, I sigh but do as he says.

after a good three minuets we drop down in defeat. "Are we seriously locked out?" he says and I catch my breath. "Yes, Malfoy, we were locked out by the _wind_." I say and he scoffs.

"Well, i'm going this way," he says getting up and heading towards the left of where we were, into some trees. I watch him go before i hear a twig snap. I flinch, and jump up, then backing away slowly, I turn around and rush after him, "DRACO WAIT!" I don't even bother to care that I used his first name, seeing as I was scared, and it seem like in this world field thing, it was nearing sundown.

"What are you doing here, weasel?" He sighs and I realize he didn't use as much coldness in his voice when using my nickname.

"well we both got locked out by.. _the wind_."

He looks at me over his shoulder for a moment, then sighs, "You know what I mean. Why are you here, with me, right now, when you could have gone left."

"Well, you see, I heard something, and night is nearing, and it's going to be cold, and I don't like the dark, plus I thought it best to stick together so that if we find the door, we can find it and leave together, instead of leaving one behind and hope they find their way back." I say fast and look around us in the trees nervously.

"Wait, back up, you're afraid of the dark?" He says with a small laugh. I blush, and stick my bottom lip out in a pout, "I never said that. And even if I was, why would it be a bad thing?" I ask defensive.

He looks at me again, and I see his eyes are dancing with laughter, "Nothing, Red, Nothing."

"Don't call me red,"

"Whatever you say, Little Red."

I roll my eyes, but then the sun goes down behind some hills and the sky darkens, I whimper, but try to act strong for Draco. He can't see me vulnerable.

The sky really get's dark and Draco whispers a light spell, then uses his wand as a torch. I run and start to walk in step with him, then as it got darker, I got colder, and more tired,

"I wish we had somewhere warm to sleep with books and tea and blankets and-"

"Same. I am rather weary now.. Wait, look I think I see a clearing..."

Or at least it looks like a clearing, but upon further inspection, we can see two hammocks, blankets, books, and a tea pot.

My eyes widen and I feel like I did when I first met harry in my robe and slippers. I look at Draco and her stares back.

"How did you do that?" He says pointing his wand at me and I raise my hands in defense, "I don't fucking know!" I say but rush into the clearing. There are little lanterns strung across the trees and the two hammocks are stacked, already hung, above one another, and it reminds me of bunk beds. I touch the book case engraved in a tree and my fingers trail along the spines of the books.

I sniff the air and realize the tea pot now had tea.

I pour Draco and myself a cup before calling dibs on the top hammock, and climbed up with my mug. I snuggled under the blanket and slip my tea. I finish it making idle chit chat with Draco, before I feel myself drifting off to sleep, but am jolted awake when I hear the click of the lanterns turning off.

I sit upright and Draco snaps them back on "What? What's wrong?" He asks the nervous tone in his voice not at all hidden.

I blush, and say "Can we leave the lights on.. just for now?" I feel like a child crawling into my mother's bed, saying I saw monsters.

He sighs and rolls over.

I smile and and think how he isn't that bad of a guy. "Thanks."

"I did it so the animals wouldn't try to come in and drink our tea... Not because I cared that your a baby and afraid of the dark." He doesn't even sound a little cold or convincing, but I soon feel myself falling asleep once again.

"G'night Mal- Draco." I say on the verge of sleep.

"Night... Ginny." He says and I almost didn't catch it, but I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

hey.

got one follower.

So, follower #1, I will continue this story for the sake of you.

Yep.

Okay.

On with this shit.

3

Okay bye.

Do I seem grumpy to you guys?

hm

Bye for real this time.

Yep

Really leaving this time

I was just wondering if-

*Gets hit in the head with a frying pan*

*the more sane version of me breathing heavily, holding said frying pan*

"so sorry for my stupid self.. Also this-what you are currently reading is also fucking stupid and lame. Meh oh well. Bye"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Draco's pov:

I am awakened by a loud thump. I open my eyes and see only darkness. "huh?"

"Oh bloody fucking hell that hurt.."

I pull out my wand "lumos," I whisper, then roll over to see a mass of red hair on the ground and the body attached to it in a very odd position... "Weasel?" I ask annoyed.

The red mass lifts up from the ground and faces me. Two slender hand part the red locks and a pair of blue orbs meet mine. "hehehe.. I fell out of my bed..." She says in an almost apologetic way. I roll my eyes and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. she scurries out of my way as if I might stomp on her.

I hop off the bed and walk over to the tea pot that was-pardon the cheesiness-magically still warm. I pour myself a cup and then sit down, watching the sugar dissolve into my tea.

"What time is it?" I ask and seemed to have startled the girl, for she jumped at my voice, nearly spilling the tea she was pouring onto herself.

she quickly regains her calm, and without looking up at me replies, "Nearly daybreak. In a few minuets the sun should rise." I nod, and look up at the still dark sky. I sigh, "How long do you suppose we will have to be here?"

"Not sure."

I don't respond, but I do look over and find her digging through the books on her hands and knees. I would have looked away if I had not happened to notice her skirt was a bit too short, and see her sheer mint green panties. Now when I say sheer, I mean SHEER. I look away blushing.

I need air, I think, and stand to get up. Ginny looks up at me and grins, getting up as well, "I was wondering if maybe we could look for a lake or river, anywhere with a sufficient amount of water, really, where we can get clean?"

I chew on the inside of my lip as I notice for the first time just how dirty we really are. Her hair, once in two perfect french braids, now falling apart and full of leaves, her white shirt now covered with dirt from our fall and her skirt, was, surprisingly okay.

"Right."

I head off, leaving her behind, only to hear the sounds of her shoes hitting the ground, and snapping twigs behind me.

Ginny's P.O.V

I hurry behind him, as I blow a strand of hair away from my face. and HOLY SHIT I HAVE TO PEE. I blush, and try not to think about it. Instead I occupy myself with examining the world around me. I look up at the sky and stifle a gasp. Right smack dab in the middle of it, is a clock, but after a moment, I notice it's frozen, busted, not moving. I frown and think about pointing it out to Draco, but decide against it. I start humming Eye of the tiger, by Survival, the lyrics playing in my mind, the acoustics going ba dum.

bum. bum bum bum. bum bum bum. bada-bum bum bum. THE EYE OF TIGER!

... Skips to chorus-It's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight! Rising up to the challenge of our rival! And the last known survivor, Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger-

"What the bloody hell are you humming?" I'm pulled back into reality, by the sound of Draco's cold drawl. I stick my lip out in a pout-That rhymed, huh?- and reply "Come on, everyone knows that song!"

"..." long silence.

Where was I? Oh right, the eye of the tiger! Face to face, out in the hea-

"I don't," I'm interrupted again, but this time I had to completely halt all humming to hear what he said,

"How can you not? It's a classic!" i cry and hop into step with him. I turn to face him, but only see his mask. Not the real Draco. Only a depiction of him. Always the fake, cool calm mask. Never a Draco with emotions. He looks over at me from the corner of his eye, then back at the path in front of him.

"It's certainly not by Mozart, right?" He says and I snort. "no, not like a classic as in classical music!"

"Oh."

"I could sing it for you if you'd like.."

"..."

I take the silence as a chance to sing, "Luck for you I opened up my vocal cords by humming. No need to warm up now,"

I get the song back in my head, and start to dance a little, holding my wand like a mic, "Rising up! Back on the street, did my time took my chances," I'm a soprano, so I sing it a bit higher than the original, but I still try my best, "went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive-" and so on I sang my heart out, dancing as I walk and smiling.

I finish and look at him expectantly. "it wasn't horrible."

"The song or my voice?" I ask, falling back instep with him.

"... Both."

I smile and continue to sway a bit until we come across a clearing.  
"Holy fuck... Is that a beach?"

I smile and run towards it, only to run into something hard.

"No, only a billboard of one..." Draco says, trying to keep a straight face. I grumble and peel myself off the billboard and walk aside it, "This is the real beach." I look to where he was pointing, and see just through the trees, the clear blue calm waters of-"Required Paradise, Beaches and Lagoons." I read off the billboard and smiling at Draco, I rush towards the sandy shore line.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I yell, rushing into the crashing waves, completely soaked.

He's sitting on the beach, looking un-amused. I roll my eyes and come back to shore.

"Why do you always look so.. broody?"  
"Broody?"

"Yeah, broody, like, brooding or whatever?"

he frowns and shrugs. "Oh well," I look down and shriek, hurrying to cover myself. "What now?" He sighs, I blush and look around, "Nothing I was just hoping to find a swimsuit or something I could get wet in." his frown turns into a look of 'Are you serious?' "Dude, your already soaked."

"Oh heh, right and-LOOK! A shack, they might have something more appropriate for swimming..." I rush on the sandy beach and over to the shack, surprised to have not noticed it before.

Once safely inside I look down again. My white shirt now completely soaked, was totally transparent, with my delicate lacy bra was showing through, and I began to wonder if the boy had noticed.

"hello?" I called, and feeling rather dumb, i recalled how this place was deserted, and technically inside the school.

I make my way around the smoothie bar, and into the back. I am flooded with relief to find a stack of towels, and two swimsuits. One meant for women-a bikini-and one meant for men-trunks- Making sure the door was shut and locked, I slip out of my shirt and undo my bra. i set it aside, and put on the top piece. I then slip out of my skirt and panties, and into the bottoms.

I look in the mirror that was out of place, but very much appreciated. I blush at how well this suit looks on me. It's colors aren't what I would normally wear, It's a dark forest light blue top with ice cream cones and matching bottoms. the top just so happens to be a push up, and makes my boobs-that have only just finally come in, being a b-cup-almost pop out. I'm glad I shaved my bush before dinner, seeing as there wouldn't be a time nor a place to do so, and how revealing the bottoms are, I would have died.

I pick up the towels, and something slips down onto the counter. I pick it up and find it to be a cover up. "I'm saved!" I slip it on, and even though it's sheer, I felt a bit more comfortable. I grab the trunks, towels, my clothes and leave the shack and into the sunlit shores of Require Paradise, Beaches and Lagoons.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

So by the time I got back home from Florida, and finished this real quick, I realized I had two followers.. So yeah XD sorry follower #2, and thanks for... you support.

Yup.

Okay that's it, I'm going to try to write as I fly to Kauai Hawaii, for a friend's wedding, but no promises-

Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

hey.

got one fav and another follower :3

Maybe I will continue this story..

Oh well, onto the drinny, am i right?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I walk out in my new found clothes, and make my way towards Draco. "Here, I found them in the shack," He looks up and takes in my outfit without any sign that he cares.

"Interesting pick, weasel." I frown, suddenly he has his 'charm' back. Lovely. "I didn't pick it. It was the only one they had," then under my breath, "prat."

He slips his robes off. "Hm, so the weasel has teeth." I roll my eyes and turn around, towards the forest. "What in the bloody hell are you doing looking at the forest?"

"You're changing, right?"

"Good eye, Sherlock."

"Well I wouldn't want to see something and laugh, now would I?" I snarl, stomping my foot impatiently.

"Laugh? Oh no. no, no, no. You wouldn't laugh, you would scream, it's so big."

I open my mouth to say something, but he intercepts. "Besides, it's not like I would mind. I have no plan to fuck you. Ever."

I turn around, red and glare. "Well neither do I... Want to fuck you, that is." He smirks and raises an eyebrow, "You sure? Not only the fact that you and Blaise-"

"Don't you dare bring Zabini into this!" I stomp my foot and he narrows his eyes,

"So now it's back to last names? What ever happened to 'Oh Blaise! I love you so much, fuck me in the asshole, in front of the whole Slytherin-" The sound of my hand making contact with his face echos through the beach.

"Don't you act like you know the truth. Because you don't, _none_ of you shitheads do! Only Blaise and I do! No to mention how utterly disrespectful that was! You'r such an absolute dick, Malfoy!" He seems startled by the sudden outburst, but doesn't say anything. Stupid hot tears are spilling down my face now. From anger, humility, or depression, I don't know.

"You wouldn't understand..." I whisper, and he moves closer. "Blaise and I-we. We loved each other, truthfully. At least for a little while. But then one night he. He said that he never meant to fall in love with me. He said he was just trying to get back at some dude who he thought liked me. He said I deserved better... He said that he loved me enough to let me go..."

Draco is looking at me, now shocked, and not even trying to hide it. he gently wipes away the tears, and I just happen to look at the arm he was using.

I jump back, eyes wide. Stuttering, I point, "T-t-t-that's the d-d-deathmark! Y-you brought me-me here to. To k-kill m-me!" I cry out and he snaps his neck down at his arm. He looks back up, eyes wide, cheeks red, and he puts his hand up as if I were a scared animal, cornered, teeth bared.

"Weasley, please-" he moves closer.

"NO!" I yell, tears dangerous close to spilling once more. He steps back again. I look around, frantic, "I-I have to hide. You're going to kill me, and I believed you were better.. Blaise- I believed Zabini.. I should've never accepted his love. I should've never believed you Slytherins had good inside you-"

I whirl around, and with my great luck, I spot an island.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eyes frantic, I rush into the ocean. Sploosh! goes my feet as the stomp into the cool water. Sploosh!

finally I am waist deep, and I have to do a kind of shimmy as I keep walking.

I can hear Draco calling for me, but I don't stop. I cry out as the ground suddenly disappears and I am plunged into the water. Great. A drop off.

I swim up and break the surface just in time to see Draco rushing in frantically. Splash splash splash.. Now he's waist deep and I turn around, making my way towards the island.

"Stay away Malfoy! This is my island, go find your own, or better yet, drown!" I speed up, and almost stop when something touches me, but I don't. Wrong choice. I let out this blood curdling scream as something burns my legs. I flail my limbs and try to swim as fast as I can. I just barely make it on the shore, look into the water just as a swarm of jellyfish become visible. "fuck, fuck fuck!" I yell, and Draco swims, being careful to swim around the bloody things, and scurries on shore.

"Well that was a stupid thing you just did." He says laying down next to me. I move a few feet away. "Excuse me?" I mutter examining the rather large sting mark. He opens one eye and looks at me from the side. "Going into seas infested with jellyfish and god knows what else."

"How could we know there would be jellyfish here?"

"It's a sea, you twat." I roll my eyes and get up. Draco opens both eyes now, and sits up his left elbow supporting his weight. "Now where are you going?"

"To find a way off this island." He gets up annoyed, "There's no way off! It's an _island_! you idiot!" I limp over to him, and get really close to his face, "Yeah well, maybe I was making up an excuse to get away from you!" He gives me a look, "Oh please where can you go?" I turn around, and head, anywhere really. Just away from the dick. heh. Literally and not literally.

"You gonna draw lines in the sand too?" He calls, catching up to me. I exhale, pick up a stick, and giving him a snarky smile, I draw a line.

"Come one really? Ginny, please-" I glare at him, and jab at his toes, "That's crossing the line. Also, you were dangerously close to the line, buddy.!" He rolls his eyes, but steps back, away from the line. "Fine, Weasley, I never wanted this to happen. You weren't supposed to come inside the room, let alone get trapped inside it!"

"Like I would want to be stuck here, with Draco Malfoy, and a death eater no less!" I yell at his face, pointing to the Deathmark, clearly visible on his arm.

He looks a bit hurt, but he then replaces his calm mask. "Well It's not like I want to be here with a little slutty weasel." He sneers and my faces turns so many shades of magenta, "You try to convince me you and Blaise were in love, that you weren't just using him as a sex toy, only to dump him and move on to some other dick! Ha! Right, like I would believe that! Besides the tricks on you! Blaise was only using you to get at his family, not to mention make your brothers mad. Sex was just a plus." hot tears form in my eyes, but I push then back and I kick him in the nuts. Hard. then I bounce back with a small cry and nurse my foot. Fuck I kicked with my wounded foot.

Oh well, worth it.

"Fuck oh my god!" He cries, cupping his pelvic area, and rolling around on the ground, eyes squinting in pain. I wipe away the single tear that escaped, and kick some sand in his face. "You deserve so much more, not to mention worse, you piece of shit. Blaise and I loved each other, and he left so I wouldn't break. You need to drop this shitty topic. You can't keep rubbing salt in the still fresh wound! It was only a month ago! I'm still not ready to talk about him! He's left Hogwarts, and joined Viktor's school... You're only being an ass about it, because he left you behind." I walk off, into the trees and away from a cursing Draco.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

So much drama XD

Okay so quick lil backstory, Ginny and Blaise started dating, because Blaise was trying to get back at someone in his house. (bet you don't know who it is ;3) But then developes serious feelings for the little redhead. But then something happened, and he left the school to insure her saftey, but that also meant leaving her behind, thus ending their relationship. I will get into this more next chapter, so stay tuned!

happy October guys!


	4. Chapter 4

H-

NO! I always start my chapters with "hey". Enough is enough!  
Hem hem..

Hi!

So since I know I probably won't be able to post this on Halloween, because I'm throwing a party, I've decided to post it earlier, and because I love Halloween so much, I'll even make the next chapter longer way longer, I promise. But sense it's so close to Halloween and I have to prepare for the party I only had a little time for an update and short chapter.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ginny

I walk through the trees with a slight limp. I get as far away from Draco as possible, and the sky is turning a pink by the time I reach the other side of the reasonably sized island.

I plop down on the sandy shores, and stare out at the residing sun. It casts an almost mystic glow over the water, and I let my eyes droop, and soon I'm leaning to the side, and then I fall over into a deep slumber.

It's one of those rare, utterly calming slumbers, but also the most dangerous kind. It's the kind where you cannot control where you mind wanders, into happy and peaceful memories, or into dark and scary places. Into terrible and hurtful memories. no matter how hidden you may think they are, and no matter how unwanted they may seem... It always finds a way inside

"Weasley.." I hear my name just barely audible. I look up but see no one. I look around, and then notice someone peeking at me through the books. I place a quick place-keeping spell on the book I was reading, having no bookmaker at the moment, then close it and walk behind the various bookshelves.

"Ron, I swear if you ask me one more time to reach that spot on your- Oh. Zabini..." I try to cover up the surprise in my voice but no I failed miserably. He looks around us before pulling me under a desk nearby. Still a bit shocked, I am unable to speak. He takes this opportunity to explain. "Don't panic, I only want to talk. I am not here to hurt you, promise.."

I nodded slowly. "Good. So you know about the Yule ball, correct?" Once again I nod, confused as to where this was going. "well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me-"

My present day self whimpers, and tries to shove these thoughts away. I managed to push that one away, only to dive into another.

I bite my lip, and look around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. I rush past the portraits, trying to be quick but quiet. Looking behind me to make sure I didn't disturb anything, I keep on rushing down the halls, my hair flying madly all around me. Suddenly I ran into something, and let out a little squeak. I look up and calm down.

"Blaise, you scared me." I say, gently shoving him. He only teeters on his feet a little, and smiles, looking down on me. "I scared you? You're the one who wasn't looking where they were going, and ran into me!" I roll my eyes, but stand on my tiptoes, and kiss him. Deep and passionately, and I could just melt right then and there.

"Listen we've been dating for almost a year now, right?" He says, having to break the kiss to do so.

"Wow, look who's keeping track. Yup. Why?"

He smirks and his eyes dance with color and I sigh content with just being able to look into them, no needing anything else. "Well my father has this yearly ordeal, and this time it's a masquerade ball.. Very Victorian, and old outfits, etc. So to celebrate our two year anniversary, I would like you to go. It'll kinda be like the first time, you know.. The Yule ball."

I ponder this for a second, and then nod smiling, "I like it! Plus he wont be able to tell it's me..." I feel giddy with excitement, and Blaise looks overjoyed.

"Great! Then it's settled! I'll pick you up this weekend outside the great hall! Oh and don't worry about your clothes, my chamber maid, Gwen, will come by earlier that day with everything you'll need. Don't fret, she's trustworthy, and wont spill the beans as to who you really are." I nod and we kiss once more before we have to go back to our common rooms, because Filch was drawing nearer.

That Friday I had chosen a dress in his house colors, as to hopefully not arouse suspicion. it had a tight bodice, and made my boobs seem like they were about to burst out. Then it fanned down into a big skirt, that was immensely fun to twirl in. Gwen curled my hair and pined it up in a Victorian sort of style. it had complicated braids and perfect lush curls. I pulled on one and smiled a goofy grin when it bounced right back in place. Gwen had then done my make so perfectly, I felt like a super model; I had a bright red lips, that were drawn out so precisely and perfectly it seemed almost fake. She had gone for a smokey eye, even though no one would seen them. She even added some fake eyelashes, but to top it all of she gave me a light blush, and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes widened in amazement. "Holy fuck, I look.. Not horrible. Which is something." Gwen smiles and nods.

I slip into my black heals, and after assuring I was all ready to go, Gwen headed for the door, but sense no one in my house knows, or can know I am dating a slytherin, I opted to find another way out. I looked out the window closest to me just in time to see Filch laying out a mattress peeves had played a prank on, and was currently sopping wet.

I delicately-or as delicately as I could be- climbed up on the windowsill, ten stood up, bracing myself; I then let my feet fall from under me, as I hoped out my window, being careful to land on the soft mattress filch had placed out to dry, and raced to the carriage that was waiting for me behind the hedge.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Draco:

Holy shit that bitch can kick fucking hard. I think a bit salty, as I nurse my manhood. I look around me but to no avail it's pitch black now, and I am sure Ginevra is hiding some place else sulking or something.

But god damn she looked so fucking pretty when she was yelling at me.

I wonder what she would do if she found out the guy Blaise was talking about, the one who might've liked her, was indeed me.

I sigh loudly, and get up into a crounch, then do a half crawl half waddle, walk over to where the fire pit was.

"All I wanted was more time... All I wanted was for this nightmare to end. I never wanted to drag her into this..." I shudder, and silently ask the Room to give me fire.

A burst of color and a flood of warm air soothes me as I listen to it crackle. "If my father were to find out about her... The things he did to me.. I cannot begin to fathom what he would do to her. I just want her to understand.."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ginny:

"Blaise what's wrong-" I stop, and look around me as the world fades, and I am sopping, sitting in a puddle of water, "What the fuck, Blaise-"

I am startled away by water flooding in on me. I let out a small yelp, and hop away, grabbing my things. I just barely got hold of my wand as it was being carried out to sea.

"I guess I never thought to see if it works in here..." I wave it around a bit, and a few sparks flew out, but that was it. I belive it's a damaged because of the water literally pouring out of it. I sigh when something catches my eye.

an eerie glow was cast about the island trees, and I soon realize it's because of some sort of cylinder. I wander closer, cautious.

There is a bowl full of silver.. Uh.. water? I don't know, but as I looked closer, there seemed to be a picture moving,

"but father please-" I look around, started, "Draco?" I call, but no reply. I look back down at the bowl, only to find the voices were coming from within it. I leaned closer to hear better, when I fell in.

I grasp at nothing but air as I fall down a large hole. "Is this where I meet a rabbit with a watch, and a hatter who seems mental?" I think as I keep falling, until-

"Ooph!" I say, gasping for air as my lungs and body recover from the hard fall. I look around me as I get up into a sitting position: there is elegant furniture all around me... A beautiful vanity, an exquisite bed frame, an adorable blonde child, masterfully done end tables.. Wait. I turn my head back to look at the child laying in the bed. I crawl closer, trying to be quiet, and not arouse any panic.

I open my mouth, but then close it trying to find the best way to strike a conversation.

I mean what can I say? "Hello, I seem to have fallen from the sky into you bedroom"? I doubt that would work.

"Excuse me," I whisper, but the child remains staring at the ceiling, eyes red and puffy. Assuming he hadn't heard, I repeated myself, and still he lay there, staring at the ceiling as if no one had said anything at all. I frown, and then wave my hand in front of his eyes. No response. "Maybe I died from the fall, and am a ghost." I said aloud.

Suddenly the door slams open and a woman comes rushing in. "Oh my sweet child, what happened?" She cooed, rushing in and laying next to him. He simply cries in response, and I watch as his mother nods solemnly and cuddles her weeping child.

Then suddenly this fades away, and now a machine stands before me. "You have a choice," the voice booms in my ear, but is also just barely above a whisper.

"to stay and help the child, or run away, and know that you could've done something."

"Why does he need help?" I ask the voice, looking around me, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"Why does anyone need help? You must find this out on your own," The machine lights up, and there are two buttons; One labeled 'Stay' and the other 'run'

Hesitantly, my hand hovers over the run, but then as I look back at the child, weeping in his mother's arms, I hit stay.

The room and child dissolves around me and I am pulled away.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Draco:

I look into the odd bowl and hear a woman laughing. I look closer. There! A flash of red. Sure it was only a second of color, but I'd know that red anywhere. I dive my head in without any thought and am plunged into one certain Weasel's life.


	5. Chapter 5

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Draco:

I look into the odd bowl and hear a woman laughing. I look closer. There! A flash of red. Sure it was only a second of color, but I'd know that red anywhere. I dive my head in without any thought and am plunged into one certain Weasel's life.

Suddenly a world of color and laughter and joy is surrounding me. Ginevra is rushing around the yard, being chased by Fred and George, she looks around sixteen. "Stop! Guys, I hadn't meant it! Really!" She squeals, a mad grin on her face. Her hair is blowing around her with an odd grace, her blue dress flowing around her, and she seems almost fictional. Like someone you would see in Game of Thrones or a medieval princess, or some shit.

I'm smirking too, I notice, but this time it's different... More warm, hopeful smirk. I've never seen her this happy before. "Except with Blaise" my mind betrays me. I suddenly get a sour taste in my mouth and the smirk dissolves.

"Fucking faggot moving to Durmstrang and leaving Ginny behind like a douche," I mutter under my breath and look around me. Waves of red heads are chattering among themselves, dancing like wild animals- I laugh dryly at this sudden thought. Among the red are dashes of blond here and there. "Is that. Loony Luna?" I say to no one, and make my way across the yard. She is there dancing an odd jig with her father. I roll my eyes and look around at the other blonds. "That's Fleur!" I say as I try gently nudge people out of the way, with no effect, oh right, you're not really here, idiot. She is dancing with another Weasley, staring dreamily into his eyes.

It's then that it hits me. This is a wedding. Fleur married a Weasley. Ginny's squeals take my attention again. Her brothers have caught her. One, George I presume, is holding her back whilst his twin casts a spell on her. Seems like a tickling one from the way she's squirming and laughing so hard.

huh. Almost kinky, I notice, but then let the thought pass. The twins release her and hive five each other in victory. "Last time you threaten to tell mom about the stuff we're making in our room," they say together, and then walk off leaving her laying on the ground, catching her breath and her face flushed from laughing so hard. "I'll get you back!" She yells and they take off. She grins, and hops up, chasing after them, her wand pulled out and ready to fire.

I shake my head, now smiling, "They seem like they've lived a lovely life." I say and wander around, looking around the yard. I see a delicate swing, attached to a giant willow tree, overgrown with ivy and lavender. An odd but beautiful mix. I make my way towards it and take a seat upon it's warped but freshly sanded seat. I sigh and try to make out all the faces on the people. Suddenly a dark car pulls up, but no one pays any mind. Ginny and the twins called a true after she turned their hair a shade of pink. they were now playing with the little ones. They were playing something I didn't recognize. I could faintly make out the words they were chanting as the dancing in a circle. "ring around the Rosie pocket full of posies-" and so on. It must be some sort of muggle thing. Weasley's are obsessed with muggles.

Another redhead pops up from the dark car, and I watch him, believing him to only be late. "Join the party you slacker," I say and continue to watch Ginny's hair flow as she dances with the kids, the way she smiles as she sings, the way she clutches the little hand of the three-year-old boy, and the girl who couldn't be more than six. How Fred and George were clapping in the beat, making faces from within the circle, making the kids giggle and laugh in pleasure.

"Ginny." The man says, making both Fred, George, and Ginny turn, grinning. Then something happens. The twins pull out their wands, Ginny stops smiling, her eyes fill with terror and hatred, and the kids all look at the man angrily. Seeing as he had interrupted their playing.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ginny:

I am falling, once more. I frown and ride it out, but I still have the wind knocked out of me when I fall down. I am in a maid's outfit, my hair is done up in a milkmaid braid, and I'm on the ground next to a bunch of girls dressed exactly the same. "Victoria!" someone whispers hurriedly towards me. I look up, and there is a sickly looking girl ushering me towards her, I point to myself, and she nods, this time more frantic. "Hurry! Get up, they'll be here soon!" she helps me up and I dust myself off, looking around me. "Are you okay, Victoria?" another one asked from behind the first girl. that's you, you fucking retard. my mind yells at me but, my heart says otherwise. "My name's not Victoria, it's Gin-" I whisper, but then the name is whisked away from me and I can't seem to pick up its trace.

"Gin? Tempting really, but sadly no can do. No time to drink, Victoria, it's not even nine yet. Besides the missus is coming soon. She asked us all here, remember?" The first one says, and I nod, playing along. "She looks like a lost puppy, doesn't she, Gwen?" says the other amused. the girl-Gwen- nods, a smirk breaking the tension. "She sure does, Haze." One girl comes hurriedly down some stairs next to us, fixing her apron, and getting into place next to me. "She's coming!" she whispers and it travels down the line.

"Now now Draco, chin up dear. I'm sure your father will come around. Now, time to decide. Remember? Today's the big day." voices and sniffing echoed from up the stairs. We all straighten up, and I wonder how I know how to do this. Gwen and Haze switch places for some odd reason. I don't ask, but I get an answer anyways. "Gwen's sister is about ready to cry. Nerves I'm guessing. She is only six you know." Haze whispers and I nod, looking at her and at the two girls. I see Gwen holding and comforting a young girl who looks like she is going to break down.

A gorgeous and elegant woman strides down the stairs, a young boy following her. His eyes red-rimmed and puffy. His nose running. Draco. The child is quite handsome for such a young age. "Now, stand before them, and pick. Quickly now, they have chores to do." She says, giving her son a gentle push in our direction. His intense silver eyes sweep over us and land on me. He points in my direction wordless. His mother moves towards me but talks to Haze instead. "Name." She drawls. Haze stiffens. "Hazel Grey, Madam." "It appears my son has chosen-" "Not her, mum, the one next to her, the one with freckles." Draco's voice echoed loudly in the quiet hallway. I flush. the one with freckles. Great. Way to draw attention to them, Draco. You're just as charming as ever, I see.

"Name." His mom asks, stepping to the side, and in front of me. "G- Victoria Evergreen, Miss," I say confidently. "My son has chosen you, you're now released from your normal duties, and are to play with my son daily. Watch over him, et cetera."

"Um. I am to nanny him full time, Miss?" I ask unsure. "Did I stutter? Yes! You idiotic woman." She strides away, "What are you all loitering for? I'm hungry and I'm sure the house needs cleaning!" she bellows, not turning back. Gwen and Hazel give me sympathetic smiles before rushing off to do their own things.

"Hullo," I say, kneeling down to meet Draco's gaze. "I'm bored." He says bluntly I roll my eyes. "Got right to the point, eh?" I joke and he just stared not amused. I clear my throat awkwardly. "Right. So... What would you like to do?"

"That's your job. You tell me." I groan inwardly and try to think of what I liked to do when I was his age. "How about we play outside today?"

He nods, and I start to head off, with him hurrying to catch up. He jumps into step with me and we skip down the hall and towards an exit. We play tag, then hide and seek among the many trees, then we watch the clouds pass by, making out pictures they portray. Soon his stomach grumbles and I grin. "Hungry?"

He nods, "How about we take a break and have lunch? hmm, how does that sound?" I ask and he hops up grinning. "let's hurry and eat so we can play some more!" I nod and we rush back inside. A few moments later we're running back outside and are sitting along a small creek that runs through their property.

"I nicked us some sandwiches, two biscuits, and some juice," I say grinning, he gives me a goofy smile filled with missing teeth in return. As we munch on the food, I stare blankly at the water as it flows past us gently.

I see my reflection and I frown. Who is this person looking back at me? It's no Victoria. It's someone else, who's stolen Victoria and her identity. I see my freckles and red locks. Cozy brown eyes, but still. I don't see myself. I see a stranger. I see someone who needs help and instead can only give help and love.

"Victoria?" I have snatched away from my thoughts, and I turn to look at the innocent little boy, who was crying all alone in bed. Who needs help, but cannot ask for it. "Yes?"

"I asked if you were going to eat that biscuit." He says pointing to the treat. I chuckle. "Go ahead," I say and he snatches it up, and makes a content noise as he chews. He looks ridiculous. "You have some chocolate on your lip," I say and he licks it off grinning.

"Can I ask you something?" I say feeling foolish, but wanting to know. "Why me? Why did you choose me? There were so many other girls."

He seems confused by this but answers as if it was obvious. "Why you're so. bright. I mean your hair is more colorful, your eyes have more life than there's. You just seemed more real to me than them."

...

Two and a half weeks later:

I smile gently as I brush a few strands of hair away from his face. "g'night Master Malfoy." I whisper. He smiles sleepily, nodding his head. "Night, 'tori." I pull the sheets up and pick up the candle, I make my way out the door making sure to keep it open ever so slightly.

"Here, eat up. I'm sure you missed dinner." Mandi, the cook hand me a bowl of chicken soup and a piece of bread; I happily inhale the food. "Victoria! You can bathe now if you'd like!" someone yells as I wiped the rest of the soup from my face. "Thanks for dinner, Mandi," I say hastily. "Sure thing hun." She shakes her head in a mothering way.

I rush into the sleeping chambers, careful not to wake any sleeping maids. I grab my ratty old robe and make my way to the door that leads to the back garden. I am greeted with an old worn down tub. "Ah, old friend. How are you?" Then I notice it's steaming. "You can't be. Can you?"

I test the waters with my toe. "Ahh. Perfect." I ease myself into the little wooden tub, and try to get comfortable. My knees poke out from the water, but I'm used to it now. Warm water. This is a treat. Better make the most of it. Before the water cools my brain hums as I scrub away the dirt and stress from the day.

As I was rinsing my hair the back door creaks open. "Oh come one Haze, for the last time, I won't be bathing with you."

"Why on earth do you bathe outside?" A small voice asks from inside the door frame. My eyes go wide and I instinctively cover my chest. "You're not Hazel.." I say and squint to see inside the dark abyss of a door. A golden mop of hair pops out from behind it, and I relax. "Well, of course, i'm not. I'm A boy." "Master Malfoy, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." I let out a sigh and usher him closer. "How did you know I was bathing? I say keeping one hand on my chest and the other to hold his hand. "Lucky guess. Now, why do you bathe outside?"

"Oh. that's a silly question. It's obvious, isn't it? I'm a maid. A servant you're a master. A man with power. I couldn't bathe inside. It would be wrong." He frowns but doesn't say anything.

"Will you stay with me. Just until I can sleep?" I nod and finish rinsing my hair. "Can you grab my robe from over there?" he runs to get it. He kindly turns around as I get up and wrap the robe around myself. I step out of the bath and grab hold of his hand. "Beatrice! You can bathe now." she nods and rushing off.

We make our way to his rooms and his slips in the door frame just seconds before I do. I watch as he hops up in his four poster bed and grins happily towards me. "Read me a story?" I nod. And make my way on the other side of his bed as he pulls a big book of fairy tales from under his bed. He snuggles in close and it takes me a moment to recuperate. No one has ever been this close to you. Not even your friends. Who is this kid, and how has he so close yet it's only been a few weeks we've been together.

"-and they lived happily ever after.." I finish, closing the book. I listen closely to his now even breathing while I try to pry his death grip from my sides. I applaud myself in my head for being so calm. Finally, I break free and I slip out from the covers.

Once out the door, I give a sigh of relief. Today was long. I just need to sleep.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Draco:

"Ginny." Suddenly time is in slow motion as Fred and George are running towards the man while Ginny picks up the youngest kids protectively. She's got on on her shoulders, one in the other hand and another in the other. She looks like a teen who got knocked up a few too many times.

"You asshole! You've got balls coming here-" they say slow and I sigh shit their voices are as slow as their movements. I sit down, getting comfortable. Fred grabs him and holds him roughly as George kicks in him the balls. I wince and try not to think of the sudden throbbing in my crotch. Then he is brutally punching him in the face.

His blood is suddenly frozen in the air and so is George's bloody fist.

Suddenly the world is fading around me and a voice echoes in the darkness. "Whoever you are, this memory is off limits. Even to me. Ginevra Weasley… And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Ginny?"

"I am merely a form of 'Ginny'. I'm her subconscious. She has put up doors around certain memories she would not like to remember. You are a stranger, who threatens this. You shouldn't have even been able to see as much as you did… She needs help, Stranger. Are you willing to do so?"

"Of course…"

"What you're about to see won't be pretty." Then the voice fades away and so does the darkness.

A blinding white light pierces my eyes and I take a moment to let them adjust.

Beep. beep. Beep. I look around me to try and find the sudden noise. I see random machines in a pure white room. I see her family all around me.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Her brother Ron, hunched over in his dad's lap, both fast asleep. Fred and George asleep leaning on each other for support. Bill on the floor and the other one. Percy! Percy is sprawled in the windowsill. Her mom is asleep, her head resting on my bed, and the rest in her seat. She's holding my hand and suddenly it all makes sense.

I realize I am breathing through a tube. I have things dripping into my arms. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeep.

My heart rate increases and the others begin to stir awake.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Okay. Bye. Yup. Lol love you weirdos.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Me: doesn't update for months.

Also me: Updates twice in one week.

Hello, everyone! Sorry the last chapter was rather dark themed and depressing, but now that I've got the dark shit out of the way I can finally move on with Drinny LOVE

But, yes. I will be re-doing this chapter. To be frank I haven't the slightest idea as to why I decided to write such a dark and grotesque thing. But I did. And I'm sorry lmao.

Maybe I was hormonal or some shit. It's been so long, I don't remember when I wrote it so... Maybe It was around that time of the month? Idfk. Okay well, onwards my little potatoes!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Draco:

I look around myself and now I'm in my bedroom. Or _her_ bedroom. Or at least what I presume is her's. I am not fully aware yet.

"Ginny dear! You have visitors!" Molly calls from down the stairs and I shiver remembering the Howler she sent the Weasley boy that one year. That had truly shaken me to the core.

"Bring them up!" She yells back, grabbing a handheld mirror and checking herself in it. Her eyes search it intently. She sighs and now I notice why. She looks horrid. And I never thought she could. She has dark bags around her eyes. And.. Her eyes. Once filled with love, warmth, a sort of fierce fire used to burn in them. But now it seems like the fire is only ashes and dying embers. She looks tired, her hair in a beautiful mess. "I look bloody frightening." She mumbles.

"No you don't,"supplies a quiet unsure voice in the doorway, her head snatches up and it hurts me a little, but I pay no mind. I am after all intruding on her memories and her body.

I smirk.

Her body.

I peek down and notice a little bit of cleavage, but as if she read my thoughts, she snatched the blankets surrounding her and covers herself in them.

I sigh and look around at the person in the doorway, annoyed as if saying "Can you believe her?" but then my smile slips away. It's fucking Potter and Granger.

"Hello, Ginny," Potter says quietly. Granger, on the other hand, is smiling madly and jumping up and down on Potter's shoulders.

"Ginny! Ginny!" She squeals with one final hop, she rushes over and ambushes her friend. The wind is practically stolen from us, and I can feel her trying not to show it.

"Her-" She wheezes, "Hermione.."

Her friend hops off looking worried, "Oh no! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?!" She pushes and she tries to shake her head no but gives up. "A little..." Harry chuckles a little, gently guiding a very distraughtHermione who was rambling apologies, to a seat by her bed. He then leans down and gently hugs her. "I'm glad they let you come home so soon..." He says and she smiles dreamily nodding absently. "Yeah, I haven't had such a bad attack like that since I was like three, it's crazy." Harry nods and then pulls himself a chair closer to her bed. I realize suddenly that this was when she still loved him, and not my best friend. She couldn't be more than fourteen. Hermione grabs her hand affectionately, "I'm glad you're okay, you really scared us..." I can feel her blushing and I wonder what happened. "It was nothing, really, last time was way worse, they weren't sure if I'd wake up..."

A flashback pulls me in and I brace myself for the fall. I land softly with a thud. But I realize that I only landed softly because I landed on a bed. _A_ _hospital bed_ I note.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

Am I dying? What the fuck are all the Weasley's doing here... I'm a Malfoy the only redhead I would want on my deathbed would be-Ginny! I'm seeing shit through Ginny's eyes!"

Fred and George come to first. "... What's that obnoxious beeping?!" George mumbles, shaking his brother off his shoulder and stretching.

"It's nine in the morning! I should be going to bed by now! If not sleeping.." Fred looks over at me and his eyes widen. "George," He hits his brother. "George!" George finally humors his brother and looks over at me. He gasps in surprise. "She's waking up!"

Bill wakes up and Percy grumbles clearly annoyed someone woke him from his beauty sleep, "Guys! She's waking up!"

beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"What's up with all this ruckus?" Mr. Weasley says shifting Ron in his lap while yawning.

"I was trying to sleep you know.." says the ever so sleepy Ron as he rubs his eyes. "Dad! She's coming to! She's opened her eyes! look!" Fred says pointing to me and Mr. Weasely is suddenly widely awake and is looking in my direction.

Ron slides off his dad's lap and onto the end of my bed. "Ginny?" He asks calmly. I single tear escapes my eye, and I try to nod. But wait. I'm not doing this... it's Ginny. She's doing this. Not me, Draco. Confusing I know. Anyways a searing hot pain goes racing through my body and I whimper through the tube in my mouth.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"Oh, my god. Molly! Molly! Boys! She's finally awake!" Mr. Weasely is shaking his wife while smiling at me with support and relief. "Why is her heart going so fast?" He mumbles to himself as Molly looks at me with teary eyes.

"Honey, you're awake! You're finally awake! I feared, _we all_ feared... You've been asleep for about a month, dear. The doctors said you might not..." She trails off shaking her head and gripping my hand with such a force I was afraid my fingers might break.

All of the sudden nurses are storming in as well as other Weasley's. The nurses are checking my vitals and a doctor is flashing lights in my pupils.

Casually and quietly a single man comes in last. Hat in hand and a wicked smile. It takes me a moment to see who it is as my pupils adjust from the lack of light. Fear and hate hit me like a pile of bricks.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

I struggle to get up and try to scream but am unable to, seeing as the tube scratches my throat and I can hardly groan. I try to breathe but it's becoming harder and harder to do such a simple thing.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe-

My heart literally stops for a millisecond and everyone gasps.

"Something is making her distressed! We need everyone who is _not_ the immediate family to leave now!" The doctor yells and nurses usher the redheads out.

beepbeepbeepbeep... beep, beep, beep, beep. "Do you remember anything, Miss Ginevra?" a nurse says while gently laying her hand on my forearm. I shake my head no, and the room falls quiet. "Do you know why you're here?" I shake my head once more.

"Do you know what happened?" Again, no. I shake and shake my head no, no, no, no, nonononnonononononononono! Where even is here? What happened? Why can't I access anything? Another nurse with a syringe comes towards me.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"It's okay, calm down. No one here is trying to hurt you," she says as she I feel the prick of the needle and it stings, I cry out in pain, but she shushes me. She pushes the pump down and injects the sedative inside me. It takes immediate effect, my eyes become so heavy, and my head is spinning. "What did you do to her?!" someone yells, butI could care less about what is going on around me as I smile and fall into a deep slumber.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Victoria

I had just finished doing my hair as a knock on my door startles me from my comfortable silence.

"Come in," I say, slipping into my shoes and straightening the rim of my skirt. "I'm here to escort you to Master Malfoy's bedchambers, Madam..." says a somber looking maid with a heavy Asian accent.

I nod and wonder why I have never seen her before. We make a right turn and I frown, "But Draco's room is that way..." I stick my index finger out in in the opposite direction. She looks at me and when I catch her looking she looks away quickly, "Not that Master, missus, " she says and looks at me from the corner of her eye. My stomach constricts and my heart begins to race.

"Uh did he mention why he need to see me?"

"No miss.." she says, her eyes looking up at me sadly. I get the feeling she knows more than she is letting on, but I decide not to question it. So instead I nod and follow her from behind, nervous like hell. Also, it's odd how she doesn't stay with one name for me. It's either Miss, Missus, Madam...

"So where do you come from?" I say opting for a nice small chat while we make our way around the maze of a manor.

"Japan, Miss." She can't be more than sixteen, but she acts like a mature woman. Only a bit cuter. "Oo~" I coo and she blushes and smiles slightly. "Why would you ever want to leave and come here then...?" I ask, trying to keep the atmosphere the as light as it can be. Currently, It's rather awkward, but I still can try.

"I was taken from my home by strange men with wands. I was learning how to be a good witch. But I wasn't allowed to use magic off school ground. I was sold on black market." I frown at how cruel this sounds, but don't bring it up in case of offending her... however unlikely it may seem. "Master Malfoy Bought me while on travels. If I wasn't bought in the next three hours, I was going to be burned for being a witch."

"I'm so sorry," I say truthfully as we round another corner of the dimly lit corridors. The bird's chip from the open windows and I sigh as I wonder if Draco would like to play outside by the creek again today.

"'tis okay... he raised me until I was able to talk like you and do other duties. I was only twelve when he took me in... It's been four years since then."

I smile, maybe this will be a nice meeting? who are you kidding? This is Master Malfoy we're talking about here.

We finally reach two giant oak doors, and she knocks three times. "It's open," A bored voice booms from inside and she hesitates. "Misses Victor... Victoria"

I nod, and she looks up at me with big worried brown eyes. they shine in the light and I smile. "dees is no friend meet! He sees how close you and little master are. He want to teach you both a lesson... Forgive me. I cannot 'elp you..." I feel her hug me as I stand there shocked. "It's all right. I know you mean well." She then runs off and I am all alone with a stomach full of dread.

I open the huge doors to find myself in his sleeping quarters. "You called for me, Master?" I pipe up, my stomach uneasy. A figure by the bookcase and turns around to see me.

"Ah. I assume you're Miss Victoria." He drawls and I nod, my legs suddenly becoming more and more unsteady. He looks me up and down, "Hmph." I blush under his intense stare but hold my ground.

He motions to some chairs by a fireplace. I get the hint and take a seat, grateful for the excuse to give my noodle-like legs a break. He makes his way towards me, picking up a pipe and lighter.

"So, I have become aware that you and my son, Draco, have become seemingly," He pauses to inhale the tobacco from his pipe for a moment, then breathing the smoke out into my face finishes, "close."

I cough and sputter, but he merely smirks smugly.

"Yes, Master," I say with forced calmness.

"Well,l I also have recently noted that he has become... Not only close but as attached to you," He takes another long drag from the pipe. This time he faces to the side and breathes out. Rings of smoke appear and I stare, trying to distract myself from the way he's looking at me.

"to say the least. He seems to idolize you and thinks of you as a mother figure of sorts... But he already has a mother, and a proper lady she is. Not just commoner scum like you. Nevermind that, though, as I was stating before, he's attached to you in one way or another. Now in my family, you cannot become attached to something insignificant. It makes you weak."

He says, looking straight at me.

"We cannot have weaknesses." He says quietly and my eyes widen in horror. "He, cannot have any weaknesses."

I shake my head, "No, please..." I gasp for air and look around me. He chuckles heartily and it sends shivers down my spine. There! there are two doors in here. One for his privet bathroom, the other, the exit. If I fake it for the exit like he's expecting, I can make it in the bathroom and out the window.

"Draco was summoned, and he will be here rather shortly. Now to make sure you understand everything, know this isn't personal at all. I personally don't care about you. Draco, on the other hand, seems to care for you quite a bit... So this is all for him. He will thank me later on in life when he is second in command to the Dark Lord. And he will have only got there because he had no weaknesses... You should be honored and humbled to be such a big part of his life."

I whimper a bit while he puffs on his pipe some more.

"Oh shut it. At least you know you're going to die in a few moments, the others weren't as lucky... Oh Not Draco's other friends, no no, the kid has none you see, I made sure of it. I meant my wife's friends and family. They were her weaknesses."

My eyes widen and then suddenly I am flooded with courage. I push over the bookcase next to us, grab the fire poking thing, (Just because I am a maid, it doesn't mean I know what everything I use is.) that was resting in the fire. It's sizzling and red hot. I hold it up and Lucius puts his hands up in surrender. I smile wickedly and make my way towards the entrance doors. Giving up on escaping through the window. We're up about three stories, and I don't know if I'd make it.

Just as I was nearing the doors, four small knocks were placed on the door and Lucius smiled evilly. "Come in, Draco." He booms and I am forced to make a run for the other doors.

Draco watched in horror as I drop the hot rod, run pushing and shoving things, I just barely touch the handle when a loud cry pains my ear. I look back to see Lucius holding his son by his hair, and shoving his wand into his neck. I freeze.

"What are you doing?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper but it seems to boom in the echoey room.

"It's either you or him."

"You wouldn't," I say astounded, _he's his father, even if he's a horrid man, he has to have something inside him that's reasonable, right?!_

"Oh believe me I would. No weaknesses, remember? A weak son is a weakness of mine."

I am stuck to the ground, hand still on the brass handles of the door, looking horrified at the man and the small child I loved so dearly. He pushes the wand in his neck once more, a bit rougher, and Draco whimpers.

I sigh, my heart breaking. fuck I love this kid. My mind screams as I step away from the door, hands up. He smirks, "I knew you'd do the right thing." he drawled as he let go of Draco, who ran towards me. I hug him fiercely and try not to think about what will happen to me.

"Know Draco," I say grabbing him by the shoulders, bending down on my knees to look him in the eye. "Whatever happens, remember this. You're a good person. You will always be a good person. No matter what you do, what you say. Just know in your heart that you have loved, been loved, and are loved. And you will love again. Don't try to interfere, it'll only make things worse." I finish then push him gently to the side, I step towards Lucius who points his wand at me. "C'mere boy," he says motioning his spare hand, the other keeping his wand trailed on my every nervous movement, Draco hurries behind him. He frowns at the scene displayed before him. "Father, what are you gonna do to her?"

"Just watch and know this is your path to greatness, Son."

"Crucio!" I was hit with a pain so forceful I let out a blood-curdling scream. Draco yells at his father to stop, but Lucius doesn't listen.

"Father! Please stop this madness! I BEG OF YOU STOP!" Draco screams over my own, but Lucius just pushes his son to the side, smiling wildly,

"Crucio! Crucio! Curcio!" Again and again and again. I am twitching when he throws me across the room and I am bleeding pretty heavily, from where I am not sure.

He lifts me up into the air and continues to torture me.

"And finally. Finish her, boy." He hands his wand to Draco, who reluctantly takes it. He looks down at my battered body, and I look back, forcing a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I know you don't want to... And I know you're still good. You'll always be good, Dra-" I cough up blood, and he winces. He shakily raises the wand and looks away. "Dra-co. Please." I plead, only wanting it to be done. He looks at me then with tears silently falling down he opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly, nothing coming out. "It's okay, Draco, I trust you... I trust you," I say each breath I take is more agonizing than the last, 'I'm sorry,' He mouths silently, and as tears fall from both our eyes, he finally looks away and mutters a quiet, "Avada Kadavera." and it's done.

Everything goes black, but I am forced to open my eyes. I then see my dead body, laying there, Draco screaming and crying, shaking it and begging me to wake up, but Lucius just laughs.

"You did good, son... You did good," He repeats

"I... I... I killed. I killed her." He says, looking out into space, eyes wide with horror, rocking back and forth with me in his little hands.

"No weaknesses, you hear?"

"..."

"Do you understand me, son?"

"..."

"DRACO! No weaknesses, right?"

"Yes, father."

And then I saw it. His silver eyes once full of love, warmth, and joy now turned cold, hard, and full of pain.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Draco:

When I awake, it's not in the hospital room _or_ her room, but instead, it's in the girl's dormitory in Hogwarts. She wipes the sleep from her eyes as she turns and looks at the clock. _6:30_ _am, Saturday the 21st._ My brain is telling me this is an important date, but I can't seem to recall why. Smiling she throws the covers off excited, sliding into her slippers and shrugging on her robe. Her feet pad quietly across the dormitory floor, careful to not trip on anything and wake the other girls who were enjoying sleeping in.

She picks up her pace a little taking the stairs two at a time, she high fives a statue on her way down, when she finally makes it to the bottom she goes out of the common room and slips into the girl's bathroom.

Turning on the faucet on one of the bigger singular tubs, she chooses a calming mixture of lavender and chamomille bubbles. she brushes her hair and hums a familiar tune, but I can't quite place it. She then slips out of both her robe and her nightgown. She stands there butt naked. Wait, she didn't take off her panties- OH MY GOD SHE WAS COMMANDO! She reaches up to touch her nose curiously as something warm trickled down her lips. To both of our surprise, when her fingers come back they are damp with blood. Shit! I made her have a nose bleed! I never thought my arousal would take such a toll on her...

She stares at it confused for a moment before shrugging it off and dipping the tip of her big toe in the water. She smiles and slips inside the tub, sinking all the way to the bottom, the water reaches just above her cupid's bow and she sighs making bubbles appear in the water.

After a good forty minutes of soaking and washing her hair and body thoroughly, she drains the tub and slips back into her robe and slippers. She cradles her nightgown as she makes her way back up to the dormitories.

A little while later she re-appears at the stairs with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail and has her uniform on already. Her skirt flutters slightly as she comes down the stairs and smiles warmly. There in front of her is a group of equally excited girls and boys...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

God damn it's been so long since i've posted for this piece. I began to miss it *sniffs* So here you go, the new and improved chapter... I forget lmao.

Hope you enjoy this! See you real soon (probably,)


End file.
